


The Girl Of Ancient Magics

by Badwolf432



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: D&D refrances, Magic, Modern Girl in Thedas, Sharingan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf432/pseuds/Badwolf432
Summary: Dying sucks. Reborn in another world is just plain weird but not as strange as knowing where you are reincarnated. well, nearly...rebirth outside the Thedas borers which is strangely more advanced that Thedas magic and... holy shit... the Sharingan is a real thing.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Humm..." Yira groaned slightly as her eyes ached in protest from the lighting of the screen changed suddenly.

She blinked, rubbing her eyes from the last six hours of the constant glare from the screen of her laptop as the Dragon Age Inquisition credits rolled in.

She winced as her spine crackled as she leant back in her seat. She tapped her foot impatiently, cracking her knuckles as she waited for the end of the credit scene.

I knew there was something...off about Solas... Especially concerning the orb and his behaviour on it...

Yira’s eyes lit up excitedly as the cut screen played, "Yes, ha-ha." she smirked.

However, that smug grin was soon wiped off as Yira slammed the laptop down angerly before going straight to the freezer and pulling out several varieties of ice cream and an assortment of topping.

Half an hour later Yira’s friends, Ruby and Ben came home to see Yira pouring booze onto the half melted ice cream as she ate.

"My God Yira! What happened?" Ruby cried out, pulling up a seat right next to her.

"T-They killed her," she whispered hoarsely as Ruby tugs the bottle from her hand.

"Who’s dead Yira? Sammie? June? The old hag who lives above us?" Ruby said wide-eyed.

"Flemith." Yira whispers, slouching in her seat. Ben groaned in disbelief while Ruby let out a breath of relief.

"Flemith? wait... Isn't that a character from Dragon Age? Seriously, your upset over that? It's just a game." Ben's sceptical tone fell on deaf ears.

"Gezz. You had me really worked up then. Besides you asked me not to tell you any spoilers." Ruby sighed, running her temple.

Yira pouted as Ben cleared away her ice cream.

She crossed her arms, "It’s not just that...it was the final showdown. I had high hopes for the battle with Coryphe-ass but it was Anticlimactic and disappointing." Ruby rolled her eyes getting up from her seat as Yira scowled.

"I will admit that Flemith was awesome. With her secret motives and plans. Her views on the world. What was not to like about her?" Ruby mused thoughtfully.

"Although... If you're desperate Dragon age Descent and Trespasser are available to buy-"

"NO- NO- aww man," Ben whined as he tried to stop her from continuing that particular conversation.

Yira’s head snapped up to Ruby, in a flash she grasped her shoulders "Where?" her voice laced in intrigue.

Ruby shook off her bemused expression and wriggled out of Yira’s grasp.

"Gahh... take a chill pill Yira. You're only a few years behind the games initial release date. I'll pop by the store tomorrow and I'll get it for you. Let's say for an early birthday present. How's that?"

Yira nodded excitedly while Ben groaned, tempting whether or not to bash his head into the wall out of the irradiation.

Ruby giggled at his behaviour while Yira happily washed up her bowl and spoon, humming to the dragon age theme.

 

XxxxX

 

Yira raced her way home as quickly as she could that day, Dragon Age had been in the back of her mind all day. So, focusing on work had been difficult, which resulted in her being shouted at by her manager.

She shook her head as she opened her door. Her scowl was soon replaced with delight as the new disks descents and trespasser we're waiting for her on the table with a cute bow on the top of it and a little note.

_ Y, _

_ Here you go. Happy birthday 3 months early present.  _

_ Please do not tell me any spoilers when I arrive back.  _

_ Me and Ben are on a double date tonight see you tomorrow. Hopefully whoever Ben has found me better be someone good. _

_ Your Crimson Archer _

Yira chuckled as she read the last bit.

That was her player's name for the D&D game. Her Dragon age one was Alleisa. An elf archer. She always had the same name and look for all her playthroughs. She had the habit of playing up to The Winter Palace. And then starting a new game with a different player. According to her it was the timer that put her off playing halfway through that quest. Yira didn't blame her. It was rather annoying, and It would be more fun if she could have seen more of the winter palace.

Yira grinned to herself as she pulled the curtains shut and a few cold beverages in the ice box next to her gaming seat which was one of those that were close to the floor. Pulling a blanket around her legs and her bamboo laptop tray that fit snuggly over her legs after readjusting the feet of it.

Yira grin only spread further and the game began up. She had to severely resist squealing in delight as the intro began. She didn't want the old hag to call police again over loud noises. Again.

Well to be fair the last time that happened was when she screamed "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Very loudly at the computer which made Ruby jump in alarm and knock over the vase full of flowers which smashed into pieces onto the hard floor, along with Ruby cursing creatively after stepping accidentally onto the fraction. It was a very long conversation with the lady and the cops.

Instead, she resulted in humming the theme tunes from the Dragon age soundtrack.

She didn't know how long she was playing until she heard the door create open. Sighing to herself she put down her laptop and put it to the side. Her joints were stiff for not moving in a while her back in particular popped in a few places.

She opened the door quietly and flinched at the brightness of the living room, compared to her which was pitch black and her computer was the only light source I was currently using.

Yira noticed Ruby's hunched form leaning over the sofa. She was sobbing quietly. Obviously, she had tried not to disturb her.

She noted a few stains of what looks to be wine or food. She darts back and grasped her discarded blanket; she walks up to her and drapes it over her shoulders. Making her jolt in surprise at her presence.

"Come here." Yira whispered, pulling Ruby in to a big hug who then began to bawl into her shoulder. She rubbed Ruby’s back to comfort her. After what seemed to be about ten minutes she began to calm down. Ruby leaned out of Yira’s arms and pulled the blanket around herself more tightly.

"Ok, who am I going to maim?" Yira asked which make a flash of a smile run briefly over Ruby's face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yira pressed, getting up from her seat and grabbed two wine glasses along with a chilled bottle of white wine from the fridge.

Plonking the glasses harshly onto the table and poured a full glass for the both of them.

Ruby simply picked put her glass and gulped down the entire contents in one go. Yira just looked at her gobsmacked, "Just how bad was that date!"

Ruby refilled her glass before taking a deep breath.

"It was going great until Sammie and Ben had to leave after the starters as they got a call from their Landlord about something about their place smelling of gas. When the mains came a waiter tripped or slipped on something. I dunno. But the food went everywhere. Me, the table, the floor. But Louis, he went berserk and blew up at that poor waiter. He shouted at the manager who was trying to smooth things over with him but nothing he said to Louis calmed him down. In fact, I think it made things worse. It was so humiliating. And in the end, we were asked to leave. We were about to leave in a cab when he asked if I wanted to go to his place but after what happened I said no, and he started to have a go at me in the streets-" Yira’s face darkened before pulling her friend back into a hug again. Ruby didn't need to continue as it wasn't too hard for Yira guess on what happened.

"You know if I were a bloke or if you were a bloke, we would be a perfect match for each other." The comment earnt small chuckle of amusement from Ruby.

"Yeah. Too bad you like dicks. Me, I bat for both teams" she grumbles picking up her glass and took a more controlled sip of her drink.

Yira just smiled at her friend as, "well my evening was productive. I just finished the first playthrough of Trespasser. I'm off work tomorrow so I plan to redo the whole game again. Wanna’ join me."

"Yeah... alright... I'll need something to keep my mind off terrible love life. I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's getting late." Ruby sighs and then proceeds to down what's left of her drink before making her way to her bedroom.

Yira glances at the clock it was about 11 pm. Not too late.

"I know what you’re thinking, Yira. Not everyone can manage on a four-hour sleep like you." Ruby called out to her. Yira just shook her head before downing her own glass.

She waited until she heard the shower staring up and Ruby getting in before she lunges for her phone.

She heard Ben answer the phone, "Hey, Yira. What's up? Isn't it a bit late for a call."

"No, it is not." Yira said a bit coldly, she heard Ben sigh, which followed with the sounds of a chair scraping on the floor.

"What did Ruby say? We had to leave because of a gas leak but it turned out to be next door." He answers while Yira just scowls.

"He's a screamer. First, he makes a scene at the restaurant which gets them kicked out and again at Ruby in the street. She came home in tears Ben. Tears. How in god’s name did you meet a man like that?!.....*sigh* I guess it doesn't matter now. But you and I are going to have a long chat tomorrow."

Yira hung up the phone before Ben could respond. She picked up her blanket left behind on the chair and went back to her room.

 

 

XxxxX

 

"Morning" Yira grumbled the next morning and began to get herself some toast while putting on her shoes and jacket.

"You going somewhere? I thought we were going to play Dragon age today?" Ruby asked, still in her Pjs.

"Oh, we will! I need to run an errand. I should be back in about an hour or so." And with that Yira snagged the last piece of toast from the toaster before walking out the flat.

It was rather busy, but it is rather expected for a Saturday morning in London. So, she made her way to the parks first.

Yira got off the tube at Marble Arch and down park lane. She smiled to herself as she could see family arriving for a peaceful morning in the park while the kids played. Ben and Sammie flat should be about a block away.

The mundane silence was broken with alarm.

"LARA!" Yira’s head twisted into the direction if the woman's screech.

A child no more than 3 had wander from her mother’s grasp and into the road in an attempt to grab a bird.

Coming up the road was a speeding car and what seemed to be the driver was looking at his phone, without thinking Yira being the closest one lunges for the child.

She just about was able to shove the kid back onto the pavement when she felt herself collide with the car.

Pain was the first thing she felt as she found herself flying before landing very hard on the floor. Her head was the first thing to land on the concrete road, which make a sickening crack on the floor as she fell.

With all the pain focused in her head she could barely register the cut and bruised, along with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder she had sustained but what she could hear was the shout and frantic yelling if the people around her. The sounds of police and Ambulances sirens were distant in her ears as she fought to breathe, her chest heaved which brought a new wave of pain. Broken ribs to be added to the lists. The smell of copper was strong in the air.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Stay awake. We're here to help!" Yira tried her best to see who was talking through all that chaos. A man dresses in green. She couldn't tell any details- it was too blurry. She tried her best to stay awake as she felt a neck brace was put on her and was pulled onto a stretcher; she could see black dots lining her vision as she was pulled into the ambulance.

She blacked out soon after and slipped into a coma.

Yira Sailburn died a week later in hospital.

But like what Dumbledore said;

**_To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._**.....Oh how right he was.

 

XVXVXXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

 

Well this is chapter one Of my first dragon age Fanfiction books.

 it is also posted on Fanfiction.net and wattpad.

I will say this now, I love dragon age, but I haven’t played the first two games, and I’ve always ha the bad habit of playing to the winter palace, so if there are any incorrect fact, please let me know. I do however watch other players on YouTube who have played it to the end.

 

There would be about a few dozen or so chapters before the Inquisition starts.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

The pits of darkness that had surrounded me had shattered.

I could feel my heart in my chest beating like a drum, my eyes hazily trying to take in the environment around me. Stone walls were all around me with strange blue glowing crystals in them, with what seemed to be...tapestries that dotted the place.

My arms felt like lead as I moved. Where...where.... Am... I? I could feel my breathing increased as I began to hyperventilate, my hands go to my throat but only to feel the bandages in the way. My fingers began to claw at them _...I can't breathe...._

"My lady. You need to keep the bandage on. You were greatly wounded." A voice cried out in panic but I paid them no heed. As my own panic set in. Who was that???

I felt his or her hands grasp my own trying to undo the things, I felt the wall began to close in on me as my breathing got worse as I tried to wiggle out of whoever's grasp.

And then there some was shouting along with several more pairs of hands showed up out of nowhere to push me back into the bed.

My vision suddenly had a reddish haze and then there was screaming...

_Who's screaming...._

_…….._

_No...._

_…….._

_I'm the one screaming...._

I felt something get poured down my throat. It was cool and soothing on my parched throat but that didn't stop from me from coughing and spluttering from the foul-tasting liquid.  

I soon felt the darkness closing on me again. No....not again.... I thought as I fell limp against grip of the restrains holding me down.

 

XVXVXVXVX

_"Da Da!" A child exclaims, looking up to her father who had barrelled into the room. Relief was written all over his face as he plucked the infant from the ruins of her crib. He looks mournfully at the elven woman's body laying across in front of the crib. She had protected her with her life and paid the price. The remnants of her sword was buried inside the guts of a demon from her attack._

_He pulled the child close; her small face lay on his shoulder as her breaths tickled his neck as he withdrew from the building, stepping over other corpses and dead demons as he went._

_He hopped she wasn't scared of life on this, but she is too young to understand what had happened._

_"Lord Ciel. We searched the entire area. Dozens of servants are dead along with Ser Barron and most of the Guards too. It looks like they died taking the demons with them. The survivors are being treated for injuries and being taken to the nearest town for a better care." He nods at the lowdown from his people as he made his way to the wagon, his daughter in the meantime had been fiddling with all his buckles and straps, for some form of entertainment as the man barked out orders to his staff. But his arms never wavered as he kept her close. It was a too close call. His little Yira was the world to him and he would destroy anyone who would hurt her._

_Xxx_

_"Again! Again!" Little Yira exclaimed as her mother waves her wand, mist sprouted from the end making the child's eye light up with delight._

_"Again!" She asked peering more closely at the wand in her mother's grip._

_"Perhaps later darling. Mummy had a lot of paperwork do to and we have an important guest arriving in a few days. So, we need to get ready for that." And with that she kissed her daughters head and put her wand away from sight as she sat at her desk._

_"Can I try?" She looked at daughter in surprised. There weren't many things that could surprise her but every once in a while, Yira would say something that not very normal four-year-olds would say. She would often catch her gazing at the runes inscribed into the walls or a scrutinizing gaze at paintings in a way to describe or understand their meanings._

_She smiled at her, "I'm sorry my darling but a wand will not work until you have unlocked your magic and even then, it would take years to practice before you can use a wand. You see, they can only be crafted to you when your magic is matured enough."_

_Yira pouts at her mother but looks thoughtful._

_"Mother?"_

_Mila looked up to her daughter curious gaze. She mentally sighs... She had heard it from all her siblings and friends, that kids always ask lots questions when they get to Yira’s age._

_"Yes. My darling."_

_Yira seemed to be pondering on what to ask, as her eyebrows dent as she talks._

_"Why is it that sometimes you have red eyes and other times you don't? I've notice that dad has that too, when he's angry. Will that mean i have them too?" Worry was on her face as her mother face tightens, her smile never fading but stiffens._

_"It nothing to worry about right now. Your father and I will explain it in a few years." And not to mention that children at her age are not able to keep secrets._

_"What in a few years." A new voice enters the room making little Yira jump in her seat in surprise. A tall man with honey coloured hair and leather armour enters the room with a toddler drooling down his shoulder._

_"Daddy! Your back!" Yira squeals jumping out her seat and hugging him._

_"Ciel. Welcome home. I'll get the servants to get refreshments immediately. Hannah"_

_He bends down to his daughter height so she could greet her brother._

_"Love you Benny" she mumbles into his sleeping form as she hugs her other her family members._

_XxxxxX_

_"Can't catch me ha-ha!"_

_"No fair!" A boy scowls as he chases after his sister. A small wooden stick clutched in his hand with a smaller stick tied to it with twine. A makeshift dagger from the gardens. Yira had in her hands was something similar but only longer._

_"I told you! You can't catch m-Ooff" her world were cut short as she rounded the corner and barrelled straight into her father legs._

_"Shouldn't you be studying right now. Where is Miss Highlan?"_

_Yira had a look of innocence on her face. Yes, a too innocent look on her face as he looks at her._

_"Sleeping!"_

_He had to resist the urge to grin, "Sleeping or did you put something in her drink again?" He wasn't sure to be proud or worried by her actions. Highlan was a strict woman by nature and Yira hated her with passion. He was going to have to have a word with the staff about proving sleeping agents to his six-year child._

_"You are going back to your studies!" he made sure to say it in a tone that was not for debate. She just pouted at his order._

_"Ha-ha. I win." His four-year shouts in amusement._

_"Aren’t you going to be late for your reading studies." His sons smug grin was wiped off and he bolted away down the corridor. Much like his sister, they don't like listening to adults for very long._

_XxxX_

_Yira’s breath hitches as she opens her chamber door, guards were running around the place. The sound of steel on steel echoed down the hall._

_She barges into her brother's room pulling him from his sleep._

_Got to find mother and father..._

_She hands him a dagger from a fallen guard as they run to the tower building._

_Mother always said to go there in an emergency..._

_She let out a yell of alarm as they came cross the courtyard. It was littered with the bodies of servants, guards and... Wasn't that Miss Highlan. She may not have liked the woman but should would never wanted that fate for her._

_Ben's hand tightened on her arm as they ran past the bodies. She tried not to think of the cooling blood on her toes and on the hem of her sleeping gown. Ben threw up in a bush as they went. Yira tried her best but the stench was gagging. The smell of sickly copper was strong in the air._

_Her heart was hammering in her chest as they bolted up the steep stairs to father’s office. There should a secret tunnel... It was one of her vague memory of what mother said._

_"MOTHER!......FATHER!!" She cries out as they had to take a stop. There little legs ache in protest from the cold stone under their feet._

_She knew Father would be defended mother; she was after all the youngest sister to the King._

_"Come on! We can't stop!" And with that they continue up the step, her grip never letting go of her sibling._

_She saw the very familiar set of doors and without hesitation she and her brother pushed hard against the deep blue heavy door._

_There was a sight that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Her father Ciel lay in a pool of blood at the bottom of his desk, his sword in shatters; in his grip was the hilt._

_"Daddy!" Her voice cracks, her eyes welling up with tears. She took a step forward, but something crunches under her foot._

_It was her mother’s wand, now broken in two._

_She leans down to pick it up, but she sees something behind the desk. She walks forward slowly, her heat beating fast as she walks behind the desk._

_"Mother!" Ben screeches running to her body. Like father- There was the pool of blood underneath her and a fatal-looking stab wound to her abdomen. Yira looked blankly at her mother. Shock was running through her. Her mother. Her beautiful loving mother- not one hour ago was reading her story now lay- having bled to death on the cold stone floor._

_Who would- who would do such a thing?!...... Was the thoughts running through her head as her brother cried into his mother's chest._

_They needed to get out of here otherwise they get found by invaders._

_With tears running down her face she looks to the window that overlooked the lake below. Ben knew how to swim. Barely. But they could escape through here. Going back the way they came would be suicide. Especially if they didn't know the numbers of intruders and where they gained entry._

_Trying to use the tunnel would be useless as it requires magic to open and pointless as it was according to father; a labyrinth to throw off pursuers._

_She struggled with the hatch of the window, but it gave way, the wind outside blew the windows out. She leaned out to get a better look. Yes, the lake was directly below them. It would break their fall; her eyes widen as she noticed it had fallen silent. The entire estate was deathly still. Surely with invaders there would be sound carried across the winds, but there was nothing. Shoving her grief aside. Their safety was a priority._

_"Ben. We have to go..." She pressed pulling him from their mother. But he fought to keep her grip._

_"No. Mother. We can't leave her..." He wailed, pushing against Yira._

_"Then you will join her!" A new deep voice echoed around the room._

_A man entered the room, he wore blackened clothed armour that blended well into the shadows. He was armed with daggers on his belt and swords in his hands. The daggers in his belt dripped with blood from the sheath while blood on the swords dripped onto the floor, a slight haze of something on the blade indicated that it was enchanted to deadly use. There was a sickly gleam on his armour from all the blood that had splattered on to his armour._

_But what drew her attention most was a startling mask he wore. It was sliver in colour and it looked like a skull_ (for better mental pics. Think of the Punisher- Marvel) _but behind the mask that shone though the darkness was the familiar Sharingan eyes. Father told her about those eyes last year. Only a blood relative could wield those eyes._

_Her face darkened in anger, "You-you **-you did this!!!"** She hissed pulling her brother behind her. He didn't resist this time._

_"Yes." The man agreed without a moment of hesitation. That remark only elevated her rage to new heights, which she didn't know she had._

_A red haze went over her vision as the world got brighter. Her fingers tingled as she felt something like a rubber band snapping inside her. The man lunges for her, his sword raised high._

_"NO!" She roared, that tingle she felt in her fingertips she forced outwards, a burst of strange energy shot from her hands hitting him square in the chest. He flew backwards into the wall with a thud. But that didn't last long as a second later he simply got to his feet._

_She backed up, she pushed Ben further behind her and closer to the window. She tried to pull on that feeling but the tingles where gone and that burst of energy took what was left of her strength._

_She pulled the dagger from Bens grip, trying to remember the correct stance from what father told her. The man moves forward again but with his daggers. A glance told her that the sword was lodged underneath the bookcase._

_She ducks under his arm and is able to slash his side, but he jumps back. She was outmatched and he knew it too. She saw his eyes flicker to Ben, in which he changes tactics and goes for Ben. Without thinking she runs back and pushes him out the window just as she felt the swiping blade cut her throat. The last thing she was her little brother eye turn red as he fell back and warm blood gush_ _down her front as she clutched her neck. The man was gone and everything around her went black._

 

Xxxx

 

Yira’s eyes snap open for the second time. Her head pounded from the onslaught of memory after memory replaying over and over in her head.

But she was confused, torn between both sets of memories. She remembers the car; she remembers her bones breaking but at the same time she remembers the shine of the dagger as it got her that and the red blood pooling down her fingertips. And the vague feeling of a woman touch as she was rolled onto her back and a quietened voice a lady with a French accent.

She remembers Ruby at her fifteen-birthday party who bought her a laptop with the help of her friends and how happy she was. She remembers Ruby’s twenty first where she, Ben and Sammie took her to Italy for entire two weeks holiday. On her Twenty first birthday, she got the Dragon age's games where she played religiously for months on end. Ruby had attempted to get her to play D&D online for a short while to relent her obsession with Dragon age for a bit. But that didn't last long but her obsession did slow down a bit to their relief. Until inquisition came out.

Taking her time this time, she began to get a closer look at to where she was.

For starters she was lying in a king size bed with red coloured sheets. Tapestry’s and painting lines the walls giving the room some colour. Also, on the walls blue glowing crystals hung from the end of metal things like torches around the room. A bookshelf lined the wall on my left next to the balcony doors. On her right was two doors, one in assuming is the exit\ entrance. The other a privy or wardrobe. Next to her bed was filled with sheets of paper and bottles. Somewhere empty while some were full and half full. Her hands go to her neck and again she feels the bandages but this time she left them alone this time.

She glances down at her hands. The first thing she finally notices is that they are small. Small like a child one. Her hands begin to wander as she began to check herself. Her normal c- cups were gone and was now flat as a bored. Had she been a normal girl she would have freaked about have small breasts but back- no. Before. She would have preferred the least amount breasts. If men only knew how troublesome breasts were with all the backache and running with them juggling around, and not to mention the prices for bras....

Judging by the way she looks she'd guess she was about seven or eight years old. Not bad, but annoying as hell because that means she'll have to go through puberty again. It was a pain in the butt the first time around. She pushed the covers off herself and crawls to the edge of the bed.

She winces at the coldness that seeps through the rug. She slowly got to her feet, her legs wobble as she attempts to stand.

"My lady!" Yira jumped in surprise at the voice but slips to the floor. It was the same voice as before. When she woke up the first time.

She turns to the door to see a young man enter the room, his arms full of blankets or sheets it was hard to tell. What was captivating about him was that he had beautifully pointed ears and his build is slim. He's an elf. Cool. He wore a simple shirt and black trousers and ankle boots over his shirt was a waste coat with a familiar coat of arms on it. His hairs was combed back neatly.

He promptly drops the items in his arms and runs to her.

He simply picks her up and puts her back into her bed before she could protest.

"My lady. You are still recovering. You need to say in bed. At least for the time being until the healer give you the all clear."

Yira opens her mouth to speak but he interrupted, "Please don't speak. The healers said you can't talk yet. Otherwise you might go mute permanently. The last time you awakened you undid all the healing process. So please refrain from talking."

Yira nodded. Makes sense really. Throat wound could have easily taken her voice. She glanced around for some paper to write down some questions.

He must have seen her looking as he went to the bed side table and pulled out some parchment along with a feather and ink.

"I must inform Lord Lorenzo that you have awakened at once. Please say in bed.” He said straitening up but Yira grasped his arm quickly.

She jolted something quickly on the parchment.

_ Ben _

She showed it to him, “Your brother was not hurt. He is alive and well, I relay need to go see Lord Lorenzo. He can tell you everything.” And with that he jogs out the room leaving me alone. Not really sure on what to do with herself she began jotting down questions. It took her a moment longer than it should to realise she was writing a different langue altogether, it was like seeing symbols but knowing the meanings at the same time.

She shook her head, it would be something to dwell on at a later time, like right now she still didn’t know where she was or what is going on. Confined to a bed and waiting for some bloke call Lorenzo.

She was broken out of thought as the door opened, she couldn’t help her eyes widen as the man from her memory’s entered her room. The familiar blond hair, broad shoulders and deep-sea green eyes. It was him....

_Dada......_

XXXXXVVVVVVVVVVVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

 

And this is chapter 2.

This story had been playing around my head for years and I glad to finally get this on page.

This story has no relation to my other book In the Shadows Or in the sun, as my charter ha the same name only.

Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate comments and it inspires me to write more.

Until next time…………….


End file.
